onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Zabal
| affiliation = Simon Pirates | occupation = Doctor; Pirate Officer | epithet = | bounty = 30,000,000 30,000,000 with Sanji, Usopp and Chopper.}} }} Zabal is a doctor and pirate officer of the Simon Pirates. Appearance Zabal is an average sized middle-aged man, with a black goatee, black glasses and a black beanie, with two white sparks on it. He wears an open red coat, with a big white collar, and two white surrounded in black spark at each side of the zipper. Under the coat, he seems to wear a red unique suite, with a zipper in the front. He also wears two long scarfs, a white one around his neck and a blue one on his left shoulder, brown open gloves, two narrow brown belts around his legs, and polished dark red shoes. Personality Zabal is a rude person. He overuses his own knowledge of medical treatments to abuse anybody, even if the subject isn't his patient. Although his methods of treatment are cruel, he doesn't mind others' views about them. He is loyal to his captain and he supported Simon to run away so he attacked Coe, who would help the Straw Hat Pirates. Zabal is also self-serving and does not hold grudges, as he was willing to transport the Straw Hat Pirates to Mee Island because he knew they would be searching for the mysterious treasure. Like many characters, Zabal has a unique laughter style: "Kukuku" (ククク). Relationships Straw Hat Pirates The Straw Hat Pirates dislike Zabal for attacking Marc and for his cruelty, but Zabal does not resent the Straw Hat crew. He was willing to take them to Mee Island, and he was upfront about his intentions to use them to get closer to the mysterious treasure. A doctor himself, Chopper is appalled by Zabal's morals as a physician, though Zabal does not care about his opinion. Abilities and Powers Zabal is strong enough to be given a bounty of 30,000,000. As a pirate officer of Simon Pirates, he has command over all the lower-ranking subordinates. In addition, he is equipped with a sword, and it is implied that he does have some knowledge regarding swordsmanship. Physical Abilities He has great physical strength since he easily used his right right hand to push away Coe, a tall and large person. By focusing on training his legs in Crush Style, he is able to perform surgery or avoid others' attacks. History Big Secret Treasure of the Seven Phantom Islands Zabal first appeared in a beachside village the Straw Hat Pirates visited, where he posed as a normal doctor. He briefly interacted with the crew before leaving. Zabal entered a mine where the Straw Hat Pirates were exploring. The crew had just come across Marc, and Zabal struck him down before fighting the pirate crew. After he was defeated, he fled from the mine. The Straw Hat Pirates went to a port in the next town over and tried to sneak onto Zabal's ship. However, Zabal caught them in the act but agreed to give them a ride to Mee Island. The crew was shocked, but Zabal explained that he could get close to the mysterious treasure if they were successful. Zabal ordered his subordinate to clear a room for the six pirates and left his offer open. Despite the anger held by the pirates toward Zabal for attacking Marc, they took the offer and traveled with him. During the trip, Zabal and Chopper discussed Zabal's medical expertise and past, which shocked and appalled the Straw Hat's doctor. After they arrived on Mee Island, the crew got off Zabal's ship and the Simon Pirates' doctor told them he'd get to the treasure first before leaving. Major Battles *Zabal vs. the Straw Hat Pirates Trivia *Zabal and Charlotte Perospero have the same sounding laughs ("kukuku"), but they are written with different kanji. References Site Navigation fr:Zabal Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Doctors Category:Simon Pirates Category:Non-Canon Swordsmen